1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a device and method for transmitting, utilizing and enhancing torque and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting torque through a force couple more advantageously disposed than the conventional force couple between the periphery and center of a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmission of rotary motion through generally circular members such as wheels, pulleys and such has been practiced from the beginning of technology. Torque applied to an axle or other shaft secured to such a circular member is applied through a torque arm from the center of the circular member to the periphery thereof, i.e., through the radius. The resulting force is applied to another surface generally through a frictional interface therewith. In the simple example of an automobile power transmitting wheel, a torque is applied to an axle affixed to the wheel and tire to rotate the wheel and tire assembly. Since the tire bears upon another surface such as a road, the entire assembly must move, the tire must slip on the supporting surface if no translational linear movement occurs, or a combination of the two must occur. Slipping of the tire is undesirable, but occurs when the forces opposing linear movement of the assembly including inertia, a weight component when on a slope, wind resistance, rolling friction, etc., are cumulatively larger than the force which can be transmitted by friction through the interface between the tire and supporting surface, assuming the resulting driving force at the tire-surface portion of the above-discussed conventional radius torque arm is also greater than the frictional force. Since the force which can be transmitted by friction is a function of the weight on the tire and the coefficient of friction between the tire supporting surface, plus a factor for an "interlocking" between the somewhat resilient surfaces, it is conventionally thought that the force which can be transmitted by a given tire carrying a given weight on a given surface is absolutely limited by the frictional interface as defined.
Also, it is conventionally thought that a certain amount of rolling friction is unavoidable. This repesents the "flat spot" at the interface of a wheel and the supporting surface as a result of deformation of the wheel or surface caused by the load bearing on the wheel. Practically, power is consumed in a manner analogous to continuously lifting the wheel and weight thereon from a depression of a dimension corresponding to the amount of cumulative depression between the wheel and supporting surface. Again, taking the familiar example of the automobile, rolling friction is a continuous power consuming drag with resulting increase power consumption and heat generation, and is added to the other resisting forces which must be overcome conventionally by the frictional contact between the supporting surface and wheel. Additional power consumption and wear result from the scrubbing action of the tire on the supporting surface as a result of the deformation.
The above discussion appears to be so basic as to constitute a fundamental law or limit upon the utilization of power applied as torque. However, it is presented here as the closest and most appropriate background matrix within which the instant invention must be considered.